1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dyeing apparatus and method for coloring articles such as garments or other textile products and particularly relates to batch dyeing processes.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various techniques have been practiced in the textile industry for coloring or discoloring yarns, fabrics and garments including many continuous and batch dyeing techniques. In recent years, the fashion industry has promoted "worn" or faded styles whereby denim products are bleached and are "stone washed" to provide the fabric with an "aged or used" appearance. Style-conscious consumers are always looking for unique-appearing garments and as the current fashion trends provide a myriad of garment selections, the present invention was conceived and one of the objectives of the invention is to provide wearing apparel having a new, decorative mottled appearance.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide dyeing apparatus which will color garments such as socks or the like in a random, mottled manner in a fast, efficient process.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide dyeing apparatus which includes a rotatable container having a conduit attached thereto for supplying colorants or discolorants in an intermittent, periodic fashion.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide products formed by the process with a unique, distinctive appearance which would be readily acceptable by the fashion-conscious consumers.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is presented below.